This invention relates generally to devices for holding bedclothes or bed coverings in position on a bed.
When a bed is being slept in, bed coverings such as sheets, blankets, spreads and the like have a tendency to move off the side or end of the bed. Devices and systems have been proposed in the past for holding bed coverings, hereinafter referred to as bedclothes, in position on a bed. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 443,742, 852,180 and 1,365,169, strap-type holders are shown in which one end of a strap is looped around a bed rail or frame and the other end is clipped or otherwise attached to the bedclothes. These prior art holders have several disadvantages which make them unsuitable for use with modern beds. One problem with the prior art holders is that the strap must encircle a portion of the bed frame, which was convenient on older open-spring beds but not on modern box spring beds. Another problem is that the straps of the prior art holders, if they are to be hidden from view, must be attached to the bed at inconvenient points.
It would be advantageous to have a bedclothes retaining system which can be used conveniently with modern box spring-type beds. It would also be advantageous to have a bedclothes retaining system in which retaining straps can be easily attached to the bed. It would also be advantageous to have a bedclothes retaining system in which multiple retaining straps can be readily attached to the bed at a single location, thus minimizing tangling and mix-up of the holders. It would be especially advantageous to be able to conveniently add additional holders to a bed as the number and thickness of the bedclothes in use increases.